The Morning After
by Alyssax23
Summary: Chase and Mia were first time lovers whose story didn't survive the harsh demands of Mia's music career. When the two finally get the chance to reconnect in Vegas, things turn out far crazier than they expected. Will what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas? - Chase x Mia one-shot.


This is a one-shot I co-wrote with my best friend Zoe aka Zoe0527 from about 5-6 years ago that I just recently stumbled upon! So I figured why not share it with the world! We were both around 14-16 at the time and we still write to this day. So I dedicate our one-shot to our friendship.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill, but I do co-own the amazingness that is Mase.**

* * *

Chase Adams let out a loud groan as he turned over on his place in bed, his arm coming over to smack a small brunette on the back, a loud yelp escaping her lips.

His eyes opened slowly and suddenly he sat straight up in bed, very awake, and very aware of his surroundings.

Yep he was still in Vegas

He couldn't help but smirk as he looked over to Mia, her bare back peeking through the covers as flashbacks of the night before suddenly began to flood into his memory. His grin only grew wider and wider...until...his eyes fell to their left hands.

Mia was suddenly awoken by the accidental smack, her eyes slowly opening as the morning light seeped through the surrounding windows.

The brunette looked over to her left and saw Chase's smile go from wide to smaller...and smaller... The brunette sat up slowly but quickly landed back on the pillow, her left hand reaching up to her head, "Oh my g-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because her head was throbbing too much. But something didn't feel right against her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes again and looked at her left hand, "Oh my go-"

Her eyes grew even wider and she looked at every little surrounding around her, almost all memories pondering back into her throbbing head. She looked at Chase and then his left hand and she sat up, hovering the sheets over her, "Oh my god!"

No, no, no, no. Dreaming... Wake the hell up!

Poke.

"This cannot be real right now."

His eyes scanned down to their hands once again, his pupils widening as he spoke, "But, you're so out of my league."

Mia shook her head quickly and reached down to the floor, grabbing her bra and underwear. "I cannot have this happening to me!" she exclaimed, throwing the two clothes over her body as she stood and looked around for her other set of clothes.

Panic was her closest friend-no, enemy-at the moment and there was no way into thinking straight.

"I'm Mia Alyssa Catalano, damnit! I cannot be wearing this thing just because it looks cute!" Mia said, throwing Chase his boxers.

Chase scoffed as he stood from his place on the bed, slipping on his boxers, his feelings suddenly hurt.

"You don't want to be married to me?" he pouted, as his eyes scanned the room for his clothing.

Yet they couldn't help but linger on the beautiful brunette's body that stood before him.

"Chase," Mia started with a sigh, finally spotting her tanktop on top of the coffee table. "I don't want to be married to anyone. I'm young and you're not getting the big picture here, bud."

After the brunette slid on her tanktop, she sat down on one of the lounge couches in the room, nervously tapping on the coffee table. "I invited you here because I wanted to catch up as friends and just have a fun time. In that plan, I intended on leaving as caught up friends, not husband and wife. Oh my gosh..."

Her expression zoned out for about 2 minutes before she came back to reality, her head turning sideways with a shiver, "I'm a hillbilly wife!"

"I"m not a hillbilly!" he protested loudly, his voice booming through the hotel room.

Chase let out a loud sigh as he snatched his pants from their place on the floor to the right of him. He slipped them on quickly, as he let out another sigh, not sure what to say...

Truth of the matter was, he wasn't ready for marriage either. Sure he was lonely, but he was still trying to get over his father's death, and he was trying to take care of his mother at the moment. All while trying to find a career.

"Well...what do we do now?"

Mia spoke slowly and quietly as if people were listening when it was only the two of them, "We're going to figure out how to get out of this mess... legally at least. And if that doesn't work out then illegally is fine with me."

She stretched her left hand out and stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down, "And we can pawn these rings. They probably cost more than my house."

Her eyes were fixed in concentration on the rings before looking up at him, "You do know I'm kidding, right?"

"I can never tell with you, you always have the same tone of voice." he shrugged as she threw a pillow at him, Chase not really in the mood to take anything from Mia at the moment tackled her to the ground playfully.

They were like lovers lost in a fit of giggles and fun for just a few minutes as they forgot the situation they were in.

That is until Mia's ring jammed into the side of Chase's stomach, a loud yelp escaping his lips and an even louder cackle escaping hers.

The young man hovered over his new wife, his lips just a few inches above hers as he contemplated his next move. He scanned over her features, every inch of her something he loved; he could find nothing he disliked.

In fact, as he hovered over her, he could find no real reason why they shouldn't be married, that is if they were really in love.

And there was no doubt about it, Chase Adams was definitely in love with Mia Catalano.

The feeling Mia felt before when she was with Chase filtered through her body, all memories she had been fighting back for so long flooding her mind.

And then she remembered... She broke up with him, and this all wasn't supposed to happen. Mia's lips departed and she spoke softly, fighting back the urge to look at his irresistably adorable brown eyes, "We're gonna go home and we're not telling anyone until we get out of this mess."

Chase let out a frustrated growl as he rolled off of Mia, and onto his back, "But why Mia? Why not?"

He rolled onto his side, his big brown eyes looking into Mia's, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Yep, that's a hard question to ask...

...and even more to answer.

Mia shook her head, sitting up and running a hand through her hair, "Chase... We took that big risk of being in a relationship even though we both knew college was right around the corner and so was touring and so was long distance complications. We were doing fine but just like I didn't want life to get in the way, it did and I didn't want to hold you back any longer."

The brunette let out a sigh before continuing on, "The older we get, the harder it's gonna be. I don't wanna repeat what we don't have to repeat."

"Can you stop thinking about work for like two fucking seconds?" Chase shook his head as he tried to calm down. He sat up now leaning against the bed as he looked over at the beautiful brunette that sat before him.

"You can't live your life worrying about work, and complications, and touring and 'whats around the corner'. You're going to get nowhere if you do that. Life is nothing if you can't find someone to live it with..."

He let out a long breath as he ran a hand through his short hair, "Do you still love me? Or am I making up these feelings?"

Mia slid her ring off and tossed it onto the bed, pale skin fuming with red, "This was a mistake just like a lot of other things were. I'm sorry only one of us can realize that!"

Chase swiped the ring from its place on the bed, as he sucked in a long breath, "Get your shit then, we're going home."

The ring slid effortlessly into his pocket, while he slid his off and into the same one.

This was gonna be a long plane ride home.

After gathering everything and trying to make herself look decent, both of them walked down to the lobby and the front desk man smiled at the two, "I hope you two enjoyed your stay. I'll see you soon, Mia."

Mia smiled as she continued to walk, the gentle morning breeze hitting her face as she whistled for a cab. "The sooner we leave, the better."

Chase was silent as he threw his belongings into the trunk of the cab, then helped Mia do the same, not speaking a word as he slid into the car, setting his gaze out the window as they made their way to the airport.

The ride to the airport was hell, the security check, and so far the airplane right home was even more hell. First class was supposed to be luxorious but it was nothing but complete awkwardness. One move either one made was awkward. But no matter how awkward it got, no matter what words were said, no matter what movements were made, the matter of the fact is they were still married.

Married...

They definitely had the bickering like an old married couple down.

 ***x*x*x*x*x*x***

"No! I don't care what you say, he did not deserve that big of a tip for carrying our bags Mia. He barely did anything, plus he was staring at your ass the whole time...I should report him for sexual harrasment."

They'd arrived at the Tree Hill airport just a half hour before and the yelling hadn't stopped since they got off the plane.

The entire airport looked at them with irritated expression yet neither of them noticed, each of them just focused on each other.

"Well too bad! It came out of my pocket which makes it my decision and it's my ass!" Mia shouted in return, with one hand on her hip. "And don't even go there, either! I definitely saw you looking over at the flight attendant that kept passing by us at least twice. At least!"

"What? I'm a guy, and she was attractive! Don't even go there, you're the one who doesn't want to be with me..."

Chase scoffed as he shook his head from side to side, "Damn I should have gotten her number..."

"Oh my gosh! That was probably the worst thing you could even say in this situation!" Mia scolded. "I'm super sorry you didn't get the reaction you wanted from me when I woke up in Vegas...hungover...married...I mean frankly I'm glad it was to you and not some icky rednecked thing but marriage is like...woah! It's something I didn't think I'd have to think about for a while if anything. And something I'd intentionally have to think about, not accidentally have to think about because of a few drinks."

Eyes continued to stare throughout the airport as if they were one big soap opera.

Playing with the old flame was one thing... Lighting it back up was another.

"Okay, but if you REALLY loved me...it wouldn't matter Mia...what age we are, where we live, what are jobs are like at the moment...it wouldn't matter..."

Chase let out a loud bitter laugh, a snort following as more eyes turned to stare at them in the airport.

"I guess I'm just upset that I care for you so much, that I at this point... want to be married to you, and you can't wait to get this thing reversed..."

His voice was softer now, as he sucked in a deep breath trying to control his emotions, not being able to keep eye contact with the beautiful brunnette in front of him.

"I guess I'm just really upset that I'd give up anything for you, and you wouldn't do the same for me...that I'm in love with someone who doesn't want me."

The boy shrugged now as if it were no big deal, his eyes coming up to meet Mia's for the first time during his rant.

"Chase," Mia said, grabbing onto his hand gently, "I do love you and I do care about you."

Her breath was shaky because this was the first time in their entire trip that she was even admitting it. Commitment scared her and she didn't realize that she was hurting him with her fears.

" Not for a second will I ever stop. But marriage is such a huge thing that it takes some time to process especially when it wasn't intentional. It's love forever and always till death do us part. Doesn't that scare you just a bit?"

"Not with you." he confessed.

Mia's heart squeezed at his words and she searched his loving browns, but all's she saw was light and hope. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and laid her hand over his, "One condition.."

"What's that?" he asked quietly, the petite brunette tippy toeing up to brush her nose over his.

"I get to be the wife."


End file.
